


Pidge's Freshman 15+

by RedRust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Kink, Crying, F/M, Fat Shaming, Humiliation, Minor Allura/Keith (Voltron), Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRust/pseuds/RedRust
Summary: Pidge is feeling insecure about her weight, but she lives to eat. What's worse is that Keith chose a fancy buffet for their first date





	Pidge's Freshman 15+

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say I know this isn't for everyone but I love humiliation, only when one or more parties also likes it as a kink. I hope you enjoy

Pidge was never really a fat girl, in fact all throughout highschool she was envied for her body by some girls, but in her second year of college you can tell the freshman 15...well a bit more than 15, had caught up with her. Pidge had filled out everywhere, and then started to gain alot in her lower abdomen, giving her a noticeable muffintop and a belly that would make you think she's a couple months pregnant.

This all didn't bother her too much when she was a study focused student, but when Keith, her long time crush, asked her out on a date, she had reason to care. "Oh my god hunk I have nothing to wear..." Pidge says with dread."I'm sure that's not true, there has to be something you can wear, you've gained what? 10 pounds?" He says in a calming voice to no avail "Try 30! Maybe more, I mean come on you gotta stop stocking my dorm with sweets all the time" "Hey! I work really hard on baking those, I just have nothing to do with them after I eat like a slice" she puts away another pair of jeans in frustration. "I do have something that could help though...wait here..." He says inconspicuously as he runs out of the dorm room and comes back with a white unmarked paper store bag. "Here it is!" Hunk says, "It better not be drugs" "It's not" Hunk pulls out a small but 'plus size' corset from the bag, and Spanx "this is your saving grace!" Hunk states proudly as he looks at Pidge "Holy shit thanks! How'd you even get this??"  
She asks, enthused and immediately putting on the corset "it's...-huff- a little tight" she says panting as she tries to suck in her belly to put on the corset properly. "Well loosen it up a bit... Wait how is it all the way loose?!" Hunk is a little flustered and surprised by this, he doesn't know what to say "I don't know! I'm trying as hard as I can to tighten it" she whines, she starts to tear up. "Oh come on Pidge don't cry, its gonna be fine, I'm sure he doesn't even care about your weight as much as you think" Hunk says in a soothing voice, patting Pidge on the back. "You really think so...well then why have all his previous girlfriends been super skinny bimbos, I mean for fucks sake allura is a model! He just asked me out because I wear baggy clothes, he thought I was still a skinny little thing and not this chubby spilling-out-everywhere THING!" Before hunk could say anything comforting there's a knock on the door "It's him..." She says in dread. "Quick help me put the dress on!". When it's finally on and she looks herself in the mirror she sees how amazing she looks, a solid c cup, ass for days and a now hidden belly, not quite as flat as it was but it's a start.

"Hey Pidge!" Keith says excitedly, he's in a nice dark red suit, just nice enough for a buffet. "You ready beautiful~" he winks at Pidge and she almost melts in her heels "y-yes! I am!". They walk to Keiths car and share a nice ride together, listening to their favorite music, talking about stupid things their friends have done, it was, by all means, perfect. This perfect little moment got cut short by the anxiety and dread Pidge felt when walking into the buffet "Here we are, make your plate/plates and I'll meet you back at our table. It's table 17 by the way!" He says going straight for the meat section. Pidge has no idea what to do, but some instinct deep inside her guides her to the fried foods, then the sushi, and then meats and rice. By the time she's back at the table she has about 6 plates ready to eat. Shes embarrassed,but mostly... excited? She was smiling and trembling at the thought of eating all that delicious food. She waits for Keith, he brings 3 plates filled to the brim with protein heavy meats "ready to eat?" He starts to chow down regardless "Y-yup!!". Pidge can't help but start to gorge herself, stopping only for small polite answers to Keiths conversation, and to take a sip of her Long island iced tea, which she kept reordering every half plate. "You seem to be enjoying yourself..." Keith gives a small smile, it's soft and pretty, Pidge blushes and mumbles something incomprehensible and looks down at her belly, it looks about twice the size it was before, even with the corset. She felt it dig into her fat, but the alcohol helped keep her mind off of things.

After another hour and a couple more plates (and finishing off Keiths plates) they head back to Keiths place for some fun. They enter his dorm, making out sloppily and passionately, taking short breaths and knocking things over, they get onto the bed and as Keith lays Pidge down he hears a loud rip, and he stops dead in his tracks. "U-uhh i-i d-don-" Pidge Stammers, when she looks down she sees her dress and corset have ripped, exposing her big belly. To say she stuffed herself was an understatement, it's like she want from slightly soft and chubby food baby belly, to full on pregnant with food triplets, she was massive. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like this!" Keith starts to laugh a bit, then pulls back from Pidge. Pidge starts to cry, but tries to hold it back. "Holy shit, I didn't know one girl could eat this much, like, there's being a greedy fucking glutton and then there's being Katie Holt! Oh my god" he jiggles and slaps her belly "I didn't even have to wait to take off your dress, seems like it comes free of you eat enough for a whole fucking family" Pidge is now fully crying, it's an ugly cry, but for some reason, she's also turned on, she says nothing. Keith continues to mock and laugh at her, "Hey y'know what, how about we fuck anyway, just so I can say I was a fatty's first huh? I'll only do it if you're up for it, I just really need to fuck, even if it's hatefucking" he says. Pidge is crying, but is turned on by the endless teases to her weight for some strange reason, so she decides to hate fuck. 

Keith pulls his cock out, and lays down "I won't do much, you do all the work, pig" he smiles smugly. Pidge takes off her broken dress and corset, and strokes his member a couple times, it doesn't take too much for him to get hard, and then she puts his throbbing 10" cock slowly inside her trembling tender pussy. She slowly tries to take it all in, she starts to breathe heavily due to the force of keeping herself up. "Holy fuck, you're seriously tired just from taking my dick, god, what a worthless fatass you are." Keith flips her over and starts to thrust hard "Here's what a cow like you deserves" Pidge moans loudly, gripping the bedsheets "more! More please more!" She pleads, Keith complies and fucks her pussy harder "you like that? I bet you do you fatty, it's the only dick you'll get if you don't lose all this fucking flab, can't believe you're still a fucking c cup too" She moans louder with the humiliation and cums even before him "Please keep going!" She shouts.

They go at it for hours, and for a couple rounds too. "So...wanna see me again? I could use a quick hate fuck every once in a while..." Keith says. Pidge nods and holds his hand for a bit before she stands up to leave. "Wait...you can stay...and sorry for what I said, I got a little carried away, still think you're fat though.." he blushes "haha, guess I am, not saying what you said was okay, but it was my fault at the end there, I told you to keep going, if you wanna keep doing that we gotta make sure we have a safeword or something incase it gets too hurtful" she cuddles up next to him "I'm a fatty? Could that work" He smiles. "Totally!" They fall asleep holding each other.


End file.
